Our First I Love You
by PrincessSumei
Summary: Fluffy post-Buu goodness from Gohan and Videl! The night after Buu's fight, Videl is spending some alone with Gohan in his bedroom, trying to get rid of the nerves after the day. This is my first fic, so I'd appreciate some feedback! If you guys are interested, I can make a 2nd chapter :) R&R


Gohan grabbed Videl's shoulders and led her to his bed.

"Um, excuse me Gohan, what do you think you are doing?" Videl said, in a sarcastic tone. They had just been debriefing the entire day, with Buu's death and everything, when Gohan had grabbed her. Videl, now lying down, saw the fiery lust in Gohan's eyes, as well as a tint of blue. Funny, I have always known Gohan to have black eyes, Videl thought.

Gohan recollected all the events of the day. How Videl was touching his arm at the World's Martial Arts Tournament, how he went after Spopovich (that bastard) was crushing Videl, how he travelled to the Other World after fighting Buu, and then DAD almost offered a kiss from Videl to Old Kai! He reminisced on how they both died, and now they are finally together again.

Gohan exited his trance when Videl said, "Gohan, don't tell me you are going to pass out on me like this! I know you have had a rough day, we both have, so why don't you lie down for a bit."

Gohan sighed and said "Oh Videl, how can I rest when I am still so worried about you after today. I can't even be afraid to lose you anymore. I _lost_ you." Gohan moved to his side, still keeping his arms wrapped around Videl.

Videl snickered and remarked, "Gohan, don't be so melodramatic. We are together here now, so let's enjoy it! Besides, did you even see the Other World and King Yemma? I'm the one who should be scared shitless right now. That Yemma is a troll doll straight out of a nightmare."

Hearing her classic curt remarks, Gohan had to chuckle. He loved that frankness about her. He loved her.

He loved her.

How could I have never told her this? I love her! This is the most important thing to tell a girl to keep her forever, right? he thought to himself.

Wait. What if she doesn't respond with an "I love you" in return? What if she was weirded out by my Saiyan ancestry? And she's just here now as an obligatory "Thank you for saving my life, my dad's life, and the world's life?" And she's just going to run away after this? Why would a girl so cute and feisty as her stick with a nerdish guy like me? In addition to my crazy human mother and my crazy human friends, I'm friends with green aliens and talking shapeshifters! All of whom she met on the lookout today…

Enough of that Gohan, you can't chicken out now. She's on your bed with those big, cerulean eyes. It's now, or never. Ever.

"I love you." He whispered. His heart was beating faster than when he was fighting Buu earlier today. I'm certain Videl can hear my pulse, he thought. He closed his eyes, as he was too scared of her response.

His statement took Videl aback. A minute ago, she had been complaining about King Yemma, now she had to think of a response to one of the important statements a guy can say to a girl. She blinked her bulging eyes in surprise, but Gohan couldn't even see her expression, since he was squinting his eyes.

She knew she loved him. But she hadn't been so sure he loved her. He always seemed so shy, blushing when she touched her arm at the Martial Arts Tournament. He even spit out all his lunch when his mother mentioned marriage, too. So focused on his studies, he probably would never want to stray towards a distraction like me, Videl thought to herself.

But this new side of Gohan, a loving side she never knew of, was something she was excited about. Of course, he was caring, bringing those senzu beans to her after her tournament with Spopovich (that bastard). However, love, was a feeling she had never received from another teen before. Until she met Gohan.

"I…I love you too Gohan," Videl whispered back, smiling. There, she had said it. She had said the unimaginable. Who knew Videl Satan would become so soft?

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. What a relief, he thought. "Really?" Gohan buried his face into Videl's sweet-smelling neck and gently kissed her skin. He was so lucky to have her, he marveled to himself. Videl Satan loves me! "I will love you forever, Videl."

Videl savored the feeling of his soft lips on her sensitive neck, and she arched her neck in response. She loved that he could be so gentle with the people he loved yet so powerful around their enemies. Somehow she had entered the list of people he loved.

"I will love you forever too Gohan. Now, put those lips where they belong. On mine."


End file.
